This invention relates to structure for supporting a display sign on an article such as a display stand.
Retail stores commonly employ display stands to display merchandise for sale. Often, the display stands are used in connection with items which are periodically or seasonally changed, e.g., greeting cards and other holiday related merchandise. The display stands may have signs attached to them to draw the attention of customers and to identify the goods being displayed.
When the goods carried by a display stand are changed, the sign associated with the display stand must also be changed, to reflect the change in the items being carried by the display stand.